dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Man Vol 1 21
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = Dick Giordano | CoverArtist1 = Brian Bolland | Editor1_1 = Karen Berger | Editor1_2 = Art Young | Writer1_1 = Grant Morrison | Penciler1_1 = Chaz Truog | Inker1_1 = Doug Hazlewood | Colourist1_1 = Tatjana Wood | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Quotation = When I said there was no way I was going to kill a woman and her weans, they gave my job to this other guy, right? "Lennox"... the "White Owl"... don't know his real name. | Speaker = Mirror Master | StoryTitle1 = Tooth and Claw | Synopsis1 = After the trauma of his family's murder, Buddy Baker cuts his own hair and returns to his black leather Animal Man costume. Buddy uses his new knowledge of the morphogenetic field to track the events of the murder through his animal powers. He allies himself with the Mirror Master, vowing that he will kill Mr. Lennox and the three business men who ordered the hit. Using the mirror dimension to travel, Animal Man finds the first business man, Mr. Elson, on a fishing boat in the ocean. He drags Elson under the water, and holds him there until he drowns. Elsewhere, Mr. Lennox warns his employer, Mr. Brumley, that Animal Man and the Justice League Europe will likely take retaliatory action against them. He demands his money before injecting himself with an unknown substance. On a golf course, Mr. Shaver scores a hole-in-one, and happily runs toward the hole until Buddy's hand shoots up from beneath the earth and drags him underground. Buddy says that Mr. Shaver is now in the dirt where his family was put. He then leaves Mr. Shaver buried alive. Before hitting their last target, Animal Man mails a cheque to Greenpeace. Mirror Master expresses concern for Animal Man, because good guys aren't supposed to kill. Even so, they head to their next target. They corner Mr. Brumley in a washroom, forcing him to write a cheque to Mirror Master, and another to Greenpeace. Meanwhile, Brumley's security, an mechanized armour called Bug-Man arrives, and Brumley uses the opportunity to escape. Mirror Master zaps Bug-Man with his ray gun, disabling it, while Animal Man pursues Brumley. Animal Man follows Brumley to the elevator, and once his target is inside, he punches the entire elevator car through the wall and it crashes onto the street below with a doomed Brumley inside. Then Animal Man tracks down Mr. Lennox by following the scent of his aftershave. Lennox has put on the Bug-Man armour, and attacks Animal Man, burning his shoulder badly. Buddy finds himself at a disadvantage, and is nearly burned by acid until he uses his powers to adopt the perception of a fly. The fly's perception slows down time because its lifespan is so short. Using this opportunity, Buddy dodges attacks and breaks Lennox's arm. He then uses the powers of an electric eel to electrocute Lennox. The shock doesn't kill him, however, and Buddy begins to rip him apart. Mirror Master arrives, and Buddy reveals that even though he has killed everyone responsible for his family's death, he feels nothing. Buddy believes that with the use of a time-machine, he can fix everything that's happened. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Brumley * Mr. Elson * * Mr. Shaver Other Characters: * Cliff Baker * Ellen Baker * Maxine Baker * Locations: * * ** *** **** Items: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in and . | Trivia = * As Animal Man and Mirror Master walk the streets, there is a Bat symbol accompanied by a (™) on a billboard seen above them. | Recommended = | Links = }}